Out Of Bounds
by TheKidDoctor
Summary: Hey. This is my first time writing a Fanfic. Some of the props go to The Insane Chemist helped me out with this. Check out her fanfics they're pretty good. Anyway hope you enjoy.


It was just an ordinary day in Death City. The Reapers and The Gorgons, two notorious gangs, were up to their usual antics. The Reapers, lead by Lord Death and his loyal followers, were a gang striving for peace. The Gorgons, lead by the cunning snake witch Medusa, were a gang seeking control of Death City and the spread of madness. Lord Death held annual meetings to discuss the ongoing issues concerning The Gorgons. A meeting which Kid was late to... Again.

The doors to the conference room bursted open as the young teen rushed in and greeted the others at the meeting. Stein, a white haired meister, was in his usual black suit and white lab coat with stitch marks. A screw was in his head that he was now turning due to the annoyance of Kid's tardiness. Sitting next to him was Spirit, a red haired weapon, in his suit and tie combo. Marie, a blonde haired weapon that wore an all black attire and had an eyepatch over her left eye with a yellow lighting bolt in a circle on it, sat across from Spirit. Finally Lord Death, a man in a white skull mask and a black cloak which was as dark as the night sky, sat at the head of the table.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm clock is shit." Kid growled. All eyes stared him as he slowly walked over and took his seat next to Marie.

"That's no excuse to be late, Kid. If your alarm clock isn't working then buy one that does." Lord Death said without any sympathy.

"Yes, Dad..." Kid mumbled.

"Good, now let's get down to business... The conflict that has been going on between us and the Gorgons has been going on for some time now, and I'm starting to worry that they're going to attempt to take the city by force soon. The last thing we need in the city is a war. Any suggestions? Marie, do you have any ideas?"

She stood up and started to speak. "Lord Death, I suggest that we sign a peace treaty so th-"

"Marie that's not a good idea!" Spirit interrupted as he shot up out of his seat.

"Shut up, Spirit! Let me finish!" She screeched at him, not bothering to hold back her annoyance.

"No Marie. No peace treaties! The witches will break it anyways! They can't be trusted!" He yelled back at her. Their argument continued until Lord Death spoke up and silenced the two.

"Silence! I didn't call you two down here so you could argue! I'm sorry Marie but I have to agree with Spirit. Though a treaty is a good idea there is no guarantee that the witches will abide to the treaty. Any other ideas anyone?"

Stein rises from his seat and speaks up.

"Lord Death, I believe we should send someone in to infiltrate and live among the Gorgons long enough so they can find information."

"Hm... Good, good. Any other ideas anyone?"

The room is silent for a few minutes, then Lord Death speaks. "Then it's decided. We'll send someone in, but now the question is who?"

"I suggest Maka Albarn. She's one of the best meisters as well as one of our top students she'll fit the part perfectly."

"No! I won't let you put my daughter in harms way!" Spirit says, shooting up from his seat once again.

"Spirit, I can assure you Maka will be fine. You need to put more faith in her ability to fend for herself." Stein replied in his usual monotone voice. Knowing he won't get anywhere with him, Spirit turns to Lord Death.

"Lord Death, please don't have Maka go."

"I'm sorry, Spirit, but I have to agree with Stein. Maka is one of out top students."

"But..."

"The decision is final. Maka Albarn will infiltrate the Witch's Realm. You're all dismissed."

Everyone leaves, and as Kid is about to walk out, Lord a Death stops him. "Wait, Kid."

"What is it?" He asks, turning to face his father.

"Maka will need someone to report to with the information she stumbles upon. That someone will be you, and then you will proceed to inform me. You will also inform Maka of her task. I'm choosing for her to report to you because I have very little time on my hands dealing with city affairs. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Dismissed."

Later on in the day, when he was free of his other classes, Kid rushes through the halls trying not to ram into any other students while searching for Maka.

"Where the hell is she?" He then remembers her usual hangout, the library, the one place he neglected to search. While cursing at himself for not thinking of checking the library earlier, he rushes to his destination and within a minute bursts through the twin doors of the room.

"Maka, you here?" He calls out quietly, trying not to anger the librarian.

An ash blonde girl with pigtails turns away from her books to look at him. It was Maka. He takes a second to observe her. Her short, plaid skirt and white blouse were without a wrinkle as usual, along with her green tie. Her black and white combat boots were polished and without a single scuff of dirt.

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it, Kid?" She asks, curiosity seeping into her voice.


End file.
